fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
I Have Dreamed (Flynn and Rapunzel version)
Rapunzel began to cry. She packed her stuff and told her father, King Malcolm, "You can't ground me, Father! I am running away from home...FOREVER!!!" and then she ran away from home, with her brothers Tod and Copper following her. Queen Aurelia tried to stop Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper, but the kids wouldn't listen. They already ran off into the forest. Aurelia broke down and cried, thinking that the kids would get hurt very badly. Malcolm felt concerned as he called the guards. "Guards! Search every inch of the Comeau castle. Find our daughter and the boys, and bring them back home!" Malcolm cried as the guards ran off to find Malcolm and Aurelia's missing children. After Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper ran away from home, Flynn Rider, Tiana, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Edd, and Webby Vanderquack found the children, crying in the cave. Flynn went over to Rapunzel and comforted her. "There, there. I know how you feel, but don't worry. We'll run away together for all of us." Flynn: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper Flynn hugged Rapunzel, telling her that she is close to him. When you're close, close to me How you look in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view Rapunzel stopped crying, and Tod, Copper, and the children watched Flynn and Rapunzel, having the sweetest moment of their lives. In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you Rapunzel felt better when Flynn made her smile. "Wow! It looks like they're gonna get married." Copper said. Tod, Tiana, and the children liked the idea of Rapunzel marrying Flynn as they smiled. Rapunzel: Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars The same that smile on you And time and again, I've thought all the things That you were thinking too In the dream sequence, Rapunzel and Flynn thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Tod was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Copper was the ring bearer. Zeus was the priest and he announced Flynn and Rapunzel husband and wife. The couple then kissed, passionately. I have dreamed that your arms are lovely I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be I have dreamed every word, you whisper When you're close, close to me After the wedding, Rapunzel and Flynn enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Germany. How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view In the hospital, Rapunzel gave birth to a baby boy. Flynn was so happy that the new baby had the same face as his father. Flynn and Rapunzel named him Andrew and the married couple was overjoyed in tears of joy. And that's how Flynn, Rapunzel, and Andrew became a happy family. Flynn and Rapunzel: In these dreams, I loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you When the dream sequence ended, Flynn and Rapunzel kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Tod asked. "Yes, Tod." Rapunzel answered. "We're good now." Flynn added. "Uh, guys?" Copper asked, getting concerned. "What?" Rapunzel, Tod, and Flynn asked in unison. "I think Papa's coming!" Copper pointed that Malcolm and the guards are coming to bring Rapunzel, Tod, and Copper back home, so Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Edd, and Webby made a run for it and escaped deep into the jungle. Category:Fan Fiction